Tsumisumbri Mountains
Tsumisumbri Mountains, or Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, are a mountain range located in the north on Earth. It is so cold the ice cannot be melted, even Piccolo's energy waves are incapable of even damaging the ice. You may RP here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Kalin *Velskud * Easy Training Bot (Dragon Follower) X2 Altera Kalin *Health: 120,000/120,000 *Speed: 355462642 *Strength: 355675 *Stamina: 700/1000 *Equipment: Streamlined Combat Clothes *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed when attacking *Signatures: Class Change-Swordmaster, Astral Strike *Ultimates: Shining Dragon Flare Velskud * Race: Human/Dragon * Level: 9 * Health: 34,500/35,000 * Speed: 90 * Damage: 90 * Stamina: 950/1,000 Arendel Follower 1 * Race: Perpetual Energy Android * Health: 8,800/10,000 * Speed: 25 * Damage: 25 * Stamina: 950/1,000 Follower 2 * Race: Perpetual Energy Android * Health: 10,000/10,000 * Speed: 25 * Damage: 25 * Stamina: 870/1,000 Encounter! * Kalin equips his streamlined clothing, and activates his Human and Demon Transformations, as he glares at the followers with a determined look in his eyes. * Follower 1 would remain unphased by this transformation, and attempt to hit Kalin five times. None hit. * Velskud would seem surprised. "That mercenary was telling the truth...I've finally found them..." Velskud would come out of his initial shock, instantly kicking Follower 1 in the back (miss), punching him three times (all hit), and axe kicking him into the ground (hit). 1,800 damage. * Follower 2 would assault Velskud, hitting him three times (1 hit), followed with two Ki Blasts (1 hit. 500 damage. Training with Kalin Kalin runs ahead of Alice, laughing as they arive at their destination. "Come on! This place is perfect! I forgot I even knew about it until a while ago." The tactician said. The truth was, he knew full well of this location, but couldn't bring himself to return, after the last time he was around ... Alice runs up to him, the air in the mountains too thin for her liking, and begins to actually smile. "Heh, alright Kal. What are we doing here?" "Training, like I said." as he finished speaking, he took off his robes and his shirt, leaving his shoes and pants on as he stretched. "You know anything about hand to hand combat?" The astonished Alice looks at Kalin's shirtless body. "W-w-why did you take off your s-s-shirt?" She begins to back away towards her beer. "Well, I wasn't about to sweat into my clothes. What? Is there something wrong?" Kalin said plainly, surprised by Alice's reaction. He began to stretch his arms as he waited for her. "Want a beer?" she asks as she gets a beer from the case. Alice takes off her vest, exposing a gun holster around her shoulders, housing two DB FS NINEs. "No thanks. I'd prefer to keep my mind clear for this. So? You have some physical combat experience?" He said, smiling as he shook off his stretches and grabbed a pair of gloves from his pants. "A lot actually." She takes a sip. "Good." Kalin said, pulling his gloves on snuggly. "Then once you drink up the courage to fight me, we don't have to worry about me mopping the floor with you." Alice places ger drink on the ground. "Lets go, tough guy." she says as she approaches Kalin. Kalin begins to bounce on the tips of his feet, bringing his arms up in a boxing stance, while also keeping his legs pretty spaced from each other. "Whenever you're ready." He said, smiling. Alice seems to disappear and reappear next to Kal, her legs moving so fast he could barely block. "Kick-boxing champ. You have the stance of a wresler and the agility of a boxer. Well, I mastered both as well." She throws a random punch here or there, leaving many bruises on his arms and body alike. She steps away. "You're up. Show me what you got." "Heh. Not bad. Alright, here I go!" Kalin replied, disappearing much like Alice did, before reappearing to her side his leg raised. He brought it down into Alice's shoulder, before flipping onto his hands and kicking twice into her stomach. He then returned to his feet and, while she was still suspended in the air, pressed one final kick into her cheek, sending her sliding across the ground. "So? What'd you think of that?" Alice gets up and punches Kalin in the face, breaking his jaw and cracking part of his skull. "That kind of hurt. Try harder." Her wounds heal quickly. Kalin pulled a wand from his robe, waving it over his body, and his injury mended in an instant. He then proceeded to charge Alice, punching her repeatedly as they traded blows. Alice grabs at his fist as he puches, and flips him onto his back. She sits on him, with both legs to his right so that she sits sideways. "I win." She smirks. "Nice job." Kalin said, before sweeping his feet from beneath her with unnatural strength. He then rolled over on top of her, sitting in a similar position. "Guess this means I win, huh?" Alice grabs Kalin's arm and twists it behind his back until the shoulderblade snaps and the arm pops out of socket, then she mimicks his movements, but puts one leg on each side of him. "Nah." Kalin pulled Alice down to his chest, and rolled over on top of her. "I disagree on that matter." he replied, smirking as he looked down at her. "..." Alice looks up at him, terror in her eyes. She lays frozen in place, remembering something of her past. Then she snaps out of it, pulling Kalin down and hugging him. "You win..." She smiles, her chin on his shoulder. Kalin is initially surprised and confused by Alice's response. This was so entirely unlike the girl he'd met before that he couldn't decide what to do next. Therefore, he just returned the hug, holding her close to him. He could smell a faint, sweet scent on her, that he liked. "Tell me right now if you like me. If you don't, I need to leave before things go to far." Alice says. Kalin was surprised once again, more so than before. "Alice...are you asking if I love you?" "... I guess I am..." She replies. "I didn't realize you felt that way about me. When did that even happen?" he said, pulling back. He let her lie on the ground, as he looked down, into her eyes. "It's like.. I don't know.. Love at first sight I guess..." Alice looks away, feeling embarrassed. Kalin stared at her for a moment in silence, before a grin crossed his lips. "If I kiss you now, and say yes, do you promise to take a shower when you get home?" "I don't have a shower. It's clogged with pizza and bullets..." She looks up at him and smiles. "Could I use the river?" "If it gets any worse, I'll dump you in the ocean..." Kalin said, before pressing his lips against Alice's gently. Alice pushes into the kiss, Kalin tasting a lot of cheap beer. Kalin holds the kiss for a few more seconds, before he pulls back. "You should go find that river, now." he said, laughing. Alice olls out from under him and walks behind a group of trees to a river she saw erlier. "You peak, you're shot. Got it?!" she yells at Kalin. Kalin raises his hands in mock surrender, and rolls over onto his back, laughing to himself as he looks into the sky. '' What have I gotten myself into, now... '' Alice undresses and wades into the chilly waters. Kalin, bored, sends a gust of wind into the nearby shrubbery, exposing Alice a bit as she walks into the river. With a smile, he lets up on the wind, and closes his eyes to rest. A gunshot rings out, a hole appears in the shrubbery no larger than a penny, and Kalin's knee and kneecap would have been separated had he not created a wall of wind to protect himself. "I said no peaking" "I won't...anymore, at least." Alice begins to bathe, the stench retracting easily. "Kalin, you're committing to a relationship. I hope you know that." Kalin looked over again, smiling. "Yes I do, and you're committing to cleaning that trash bin you call an apartment. I'll help, if you need it, but you're going to keep it spotless, or else..." Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:Locations